1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the lubrication of shafts and particularly concerns an automatic lubricant metering apparatus for the lubrication of a rotating shaft, with a piston/cylinder system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus of this general type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,261. This reference concerns an apparatus, the object of which is not the metering itself, the latter being defined as a continuous supply of matter. Rather, in the reference a spring-loaded bellows acts on the lubricant bellows only when the abradable material in the form of a pin has been completely abraded. In the process, a larger volume of the lubricating grease is injected in the roller bearing in a single thrust. The apparatus is annular in layout and is placed in the immediate vicinity of the bearing within the housing. This installation within the machine effectively removes the conveying apparatus from access for regular inspection relative to the operating mode and lubricant level. In addition, this configuration renders any refitting of existing machines with the apparatus impossible. The apparatus is particularly unsuitable in installations wherein new lubricant material must be supplied continuously to the bearing locations.